A Dolt and Her Princess
by A Tasty Cookie
Summary: A White Rose centered AU that focuses on an energetic Ruby Rose who gets set-up with a heiress named Weiss Schnee. Bumblebee involvement. Rated T for some suggestive scenes?


**Author's Note**

 **Before you all start, I apologize since there is title is misleading at first. There is a reason why it starts with Bumblebee that is explained at note at the end so please read the whole chapter and ending n** **ote** **before you decide to leave or stay. Q.Q**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Bzzz**

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?"

Blake sighed and stared up at her friend. "Really Yang?"

The two were sitting down at the two person table out on the patio of a small café. The weather was perfect. It was a warm summer day with a light breeze that prevented feeling too hot. Yang sat across from Blake with a smile on her face.

Yang, the golden hair beauty with lilac eyes stared back at Blake' amber ones, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Her smile beamed with happiness and joy.

Yang knew that Blake was a cat faunus. Often times Yang would often poke at Blake with jokes related to cats. Her poor jokes and _atrocious_ puns were sadly amusing. Blake had gotten used to them due to hanging around her so much. Once in while Blake would find herself making a _horrific_ pun. A sign of hanging around Yang too much, not that she minded. Blake was glad that Yang saw her as who she was, not what she was.

They were so different yet… there was some sort of connection between them that was… _just right_. Opposites attract? Something like that.

Blake knew about Yang from school but their first interaction was at a bar. A night party celebrating something, she didn't quite remember, but the important thing was it was the place of their first interaction. Yang had approached others with her ever glowing confidence and she had refused. After she had initially rejected Yang, unlike the others who would have gladly accepted, Yang's persistence for her had been quiet evident.

After meeting Yang her life changed for the better. As the year went on Yang tried to her attention and it had finally paid off. They had become friends after Yang had helped her out of an irritating situation with an old friend her perspective on Yang had started to change.

Blake at first saw Yang was always seen as the friendly party girl that hooked up with everyone, but in reality, she was searching. Searching for that particular someone to be with her. Yang was not that party girl she had assumed her to be, but someone who deeply cared about others and took relationships seriously. She avoided serious relationships to prevent it from hurting or causing harm to the other person. Underneath the surface, Yang was not the playgirl that ran people around, she was mature, caring and compassionate.

Yang was not just someone who would come and go in her life. Her best friend who was there for her and always had her back. She would stay in her heart forever.

 _Now look where we are… I'm really lucky to have met her,_ Blake thought to herself with a smile.

"Blake!" Yang said with a frown.

"Huh?!" Blake sat stiff surprised by Yang's loud outburst.

"You've been staring off into space for a few minutes now. You alright?" Yang asked with concern.

"Yeah, just thinking," Blake said as she looked down and picked up her tea.

"About?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You," Blake replied and took a sip of her iced tea. "Just how lucky I am that I got to meet you, that's all."

A smile broke out on Yang's face and she leaned over the table and lightly kissed Blake's forehead and Blake sighed happily. "I'm glad that we met too."

The couple sat in a comfortable silence. A few minutes the two had finished their drinks, paid and left the café and made their way to the nearby park.

The park was a couple minutes away by walking. A large open field with hills and trees of all different shades of green with a playground and a small clear lake running beside it. Multiple dirt paths twisted and winded across the park leading over the hills to the other side. There were only a few trees so they would not crowd the park and make it feel cramped.

Together Blake and Yang walked along one of the windy paths leading up toward the hills.

"So, you said you wanted us to meet your friend Weiss tomorrow?" Yang asked as they walked along the path of the park.

Blake nodded and continued. "She is an old friend. Sadly, I don't think you and her will get along too well."

"How come? Wait… I think I remember who you're talking about."

Blake sighed. "Yang, I'm pretty sure I talked about her with you."

"Well, keep talking. I'll see if I can remember."

"She can be quiet… _uptight_. They don't call her Ice Princess for no reason."

"So… she's kind of bitchty?" Yang asked as she stopped walking.

Blake also stopped walking and glared at her for a second. "Putting it bluntly, yes she can be at times, but then again most people are. She does not have a lot of friends so it's hard for her to come out as… _nice_ in some situations. Though in reality she is kind and caring. She's just nervous. Most of her time is spent with private tutors and business acquaintances so she didn't get to make a lot of friends. Being an heiress is not always comforting."

Yang lied down on the soft green grass on side of the hill and Blake sat beside her.

"So, she's a lonely princess?" Yang turned toward Blake intrigued who Blake's' friend was.

"It's heiress actually."

"I don't know… I think I like Ice Princess more," Yang said cheekily.

Blake rolled her eyes. "She is the Heiress of the Schnee Jewelry Company. Ringing any bells?"

Yang whistled and lied back down. "Now it does, but you haven't talked much about her. Though how did you get to know her?"

"I first met her a bit before I met you. I'd say around two years. To be precise at this very park. We ran into each other and we've been friends ever since."

"Does she know?" Yang gestured to the black bow on Blake's head. The bow covered her black purplish cat ears that stood on her head.

"Yeah. She doesn't mind," Blake replied as she wiggled her cat ears from underneath the bow.

"That's good," Yang sighed in relief.

"When she found out at first she was really surprised. Later it changed to nervousness since she didn't meet a lot of people, human and faunus alike. Still being friends, she got over her nervousness, at least with me. She doesn't think lowly of the faunus, but the subtle difference for her was nerve-racking so she still needs time for other people."

"Hmm. Well, she doesn't hate the faunus so that good."

Blake just nodded in response before continuing. "By the way, Weiss kind of has a temper. She is kind if you get to know her, so try not to press any of her buttons. Then maybe she won't immediately hate you."

"I can't make any promises."

Blake glared at Yang who raised her hands above her head. "Okay! Okay! I'll do my best not to," Yang laughed. "But why invite me and Ruby?"

"Is it wrong to formally introduce my girlfriend and her sister to a close friend of mine?"

"Uh, no?"

"Exactly. Also, it's a good way for Ruby and Weiss to become more social and become friends… I think it would be quiet cute seeing Ruby and Weiss together."

"Oh, good idea!" Yang said with a thumbs up. "Wait a second… No way…" Yang said with her mouth wide open. "You sly cat! You're setting those two up!"

"What?! No! No I'm not!" Blake said, denied the accusation as her face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh… my… gosh! My little sister is finally going to date someone!"

"I never said that they were going to date!" Blake said trying to get Yang's attention.

"Oh, but you so implied it!" Yang laughed. "I've been trying to set her up for years and now the day has finally come! Huzzah!" she exclaimed jumping up.

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow," Blake muttered as she slowly stood up.

Yang gave her a quick side hugged before they stared walking down the path once again. "Do you think they will get along? I don't know how Ruby will handle someone like Weiss. You know, since she hasn't dated anyone."

"Neither has Weiss, but I'm sure," Blake said confidently. "What I am more worried about is how things are going to work between you and Weiss," she sighed.

"Oh please I can handle her. So what is she's a bit uptight? We just need to loosen her up a little, then were good!"

"I doubt it, she's quite stubborn like yourself."

"Hey that means we share smoothing in common, already better than nothing," Yang replied smugly.

"Being stubborn isn't always a good thing."

"Eh, we'll see. Anyways, how can you sound so sure that we won't get along?"

"Just a feeling," Blake shrugged. _The fact that she is formal, sharp, strict-_ she started to think to herself before being interrupted by Yang.

"Do you mean… _feline_? Eh? Eh?" She nudged Blake with her elbow.

Blake sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'm **feeling** that I should just leave you here and go home alone."

Yang gasped and over dramatically putting her hand over her heart. Blake gave Yang an unamused look and started to walk way.

"Nooooo! Come on Blake!" Yang pouted and chased after her. "I know you love my puns!" Yang said as she hugged Blake from behind and lifted her up slightly shaking side to side.

"Yang. Put me down."

"No way."

"If I give you a kiss, will you put me down?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" Yang said with a huge grin on her face letting Blake down.

"Too bad," Blake said as she took a step back.

Yang pulled a puppy dog face to convince Blake. Head slightly tilted down and to the side, disheveled golden hair, teary lilac eyes, a small frown with the bottom lip pushed out. It almost worked, _almost_.

Luckily after seeing multiple Ruby puppy faces, Blake had something to scale puppy faces off of. Compared to Ruby's, Yang's puppy face wasn't convincing nor adorable enough.

"Suck it up you big baby," Blake said with a smirk. "Anyways, tomorrow I'm going leave a bit earlier to pick Weiss up and then we meet up again at the mall around two in the evening."

"Sure, sounds good," Yang moped looking at the ground.

Blake rolled her eyes and tilted Yang's head up right and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Yang's eye glittered and she cheered and Blake rolled her eyes and smiled.

After a couple more minutes of walking they chose to take a short break on the bench that sat on top of the highest hill. The gentle breeze of the wind made Blake shiver even in the warm weather. Yang scooted closer and gently embraced Blake. She lightly leaned on her placing her head on Yang's shoulder and returned her embrace. Together they watched the sun start to set from the clear blue sky with vibrant hues of orange and red with hints of purple. The greens of the plants and reflections of the dimming sunlight on the small clear lake only added to the beauty of the moment that the two lovers shared together.

"Blake…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Yang."

* * *

 **Author's** **Note**

 **This AU story will be focusing on White Rose, but there will be some Bumblebee moments as well!**

 **The reason why I started with Bumblebee is even though the story is centered around Ruby, and Yang and Blake's life does affect her's. The people around you do matter, and they impact your life directly or indirectly. Also, as stated in the story, this is how we get to meet the wonderful _Princess._**

 **There will be parts where it will not be always be Ruby so I apologize in advance if anyone did not expect Bumblebee in this story. Remember, the story is centered around Ruby so please don't mad!**

 **(I was thinking of a title for like three days straight... I had this chapter complete but the title... the TITLE... I was generating ideas with a friend until I came up with this and he told me "No" but I had to.) Well enough rambling.**

 **I had so much fun writing this! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to _A Dolt and Her Princess_!**

 **Any feedback is appreciated! Drop a review if you liked!**


End file.
